It is estimated that 10% of all hospitalized and long-term care patients receive an in-dwelling urethral catheter. Almost all critically ill patients receive one, and in the ICU it is routine procedure to monitor urine output every hour. The amount of urine produced is an indicator of fluid status and renal function. However, numerous sources of error can cause erroneous measurements of this important indicator.
The most common device used to drain the bladder is the Foley catheter. Since its introduction the design of a flexible tube with an anchoring balloon and eyelets that allow urine to drain through a central lumen has remained largely unchanged. However, it has been found that the current design of Foley catheters can result in a large residual volume remaining in the bladder, for example greater than 50 mL in supine patients. See Fallis, Wendy M. Indwelling Foley Catheters Is the Current Design a Source of Erroneous Measurement of Urine Output? Critical Care Nurse 25.2 (2005): 44-51. In one study, mean residual volume was 96 mL in the ICU and 136 mL in the general ward. See. Garcia et al., Traditional Foley Drainage Systems—Do They Drain the Bladder?, J Urol. 2007 January; 177(1):203-7; discussion 207. A large residual volume of urine is also often found in the drain tube that connects the Foley catheter to the drainage bag.
The residual urine in the bladder and drain tube is a result of large air bubbles (air locks) that are formed in the tube and prevent the flow of urine from the bladder to the drainage bag. As a result, it has become routine procedure for nurses to manipulate the drainage tube prior to measuring urinary output, which helps empty the tubing. In the ICU, where measurements are made as often as every hour, this is a very repetitive and imprecise process.
In addition, the development of air locks has been found by the inventors to significantly skew intra-abdominal pressure readings (Burnett, D R. Luxon, E S, Hamilton, M H. Preventing Inaccurate Intra-Abdominal Pressure Readings Due to Air-Locks and Siphon Effects in Urinary Drainage Lines. Int J Abd Res. 1(1). 2013, p 91). This has not been recognized by the clinical community as an issue and another of our innovations is the detection and removal of air locks in the setting of intra-abdominal pressure measurements.